<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Verfügte Konsequenzen by Miss_LuniLup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061827">Verfügte Konsequenzen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_LuniLup/pseuds/Miss_LuniLup'>Miss_LuniLup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-präventive Maßnahmen [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(accidental) love confessions, Angst, Big Spoiler Warning, Episode: Vielleicht, Fluff, Hospital themes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Slash, Tatort Berlin, but I did my best and now you suffer from my research by reading the stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_LuniLup/pseuds/Miss_LuniLup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hat Till immer gedacht, dass er es irgendwann einmal sein wird, für den die Angehörigen angerufen werden, weil es knapp wird.<br/>Eigentlich hat Till immer gedacht, dass Felix dann besorgt den Telefonhörer abnehmen wird, bevor er blass wird und sich irgendwo festhalten muss.<br/>Eigentlich hat Till immer gedacht, dass, wenn es einer von ihnen nicht zur Pension schafft, er das sein wird.</p><p>Ganz Unrecht hatte er mit der Theorie ja auch wieder nicht, immerhin ist er gegangen - und Felix eben nicht. Vielleicht lag ja auch genau da das Problem; dass Felix eben dageblieben ist und Till halt nicht, er sich aber nie die Mühe gemacht hat, zu überlegen, wo das irgendwo mal enden könnte.</p><p>Als jedenfalls Sebastian anruft, ist auch egal, was eigentlich sein sollte und stattdessen hetzt Till wieder zurück nach Deutschland, zu einer Situation und zu einem Teil seines Lebens hin, an den er oft gedacht hat, aber niemals dachte, dass er irgendwann in irgendeiner Form dahin zurückkehren würde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Till Ritter &amp; Felix Stark, Till Ritter/Felix Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-präventive Maßnahmen [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Actio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Episodenbezug: Folge 922, Fall Nummer 31, „Vielleicht“. Bezug wird auf die vorherigen Oneshots dieser Sammlung genommen, es empfiehlt sich also entsprechend diese zu kennen. Für die Prämisse dieser Geschichte ist der Ausgang der Folge entscheidend, es besteht also dringende Spoilerwarnung. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Till hat es vergessen. Nein, nicht vergessen – er hat es verdrängt. Obwohl selbst das es nicht richtig trifft. Eigentlich, wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, hat er versucht, es zu vergessen, hat es sich aber schlussendlich nicht getraut. So hat er versucht es zu verdrängen und ist an diesem Vorhaben gescheitert. Jedenfalls kommt die Erinnerung an Felix, Sebastian und Deutschland immer wieder hoch.</p><p> </p><p>Dennoch, nach gut zweieinhalb Jahren hat Till nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Damit, dass er immer noch als Notfallkontakt in Felix Papieren steht. Dass er angerufen wird. Dass Sebastian an die Handynummer, die er ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte mit den Worten „Wenn mal was passiert“ und die zuvor von dem Jungen nie benutzt worden war, simst: „Papa ist was Schlimmes passiert. Kommst du?“</p><p> </p><p>Nein, gerechnet hat Till damit nicht – dass er nach zweieinhalb Jahren, die sie sich nicht gesehen, nicht geredet haben, im Zwist auseinander gegangen, weiterhin als Notfallkontakt eingetragen ist. Ihm Sebastian wirklich schreibt.</p><p> </p><p>Am selben Abend als ihn der Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus und die SMS erreichen, innerhalb von drei Stunden, geht ein Flug von Bolivien über Rom über München nach Berlin. Vier Tage später ein Direktflug nach Berlin, zweihundert Euro billiger als die umständliche Variante, die kreuz und quer durch die Welt führt. Ohne zu zögern, bucht Till sich den letzten Platz für den Flieger am selben Abend, obwohl er einen Zuschlag für die kurzfristige Buchung zahlen muss.</p><p> </p><p>Nur das nötigste packt er ein und an der Rezeption des Hostels hinterlässt er nur deswegen eine Nachsendeadresse, weil ihn der Page bei der kurzfristigen Zahlung seines Zimmers und dem überstürzten Auschecken danach fragt.</p><p> </p><p>Als Till dann wenige Stunden später auf seinem Platz mit viel zu wenig Fußraum, neben einem schreienden Kind, übermüdet sitzt, muss er die Zähne aufeinanderbeißen, währenddessen krallt er seine Hände in den Hosenstoff, um das Zittern zu verbergen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Till steht für einige Momente regungslos im Flughafen, hört sich die Ansagen auf Deutsch an. Die Schilder sind ebenso auf Deutsch und all die Menschen, die geschäftig in geordneten Bahnen den eigenen Vorhaben hinterher hängen – Deutschland, typisch eben. Genauso lange wie er nicht mehr mit Felix gesprochen hat, an den Till jetzt nicht denken kann, ohne, dass ängstliche, besorgte Übelkeit in ihm aufkocht, ist er nicht mehr in Deutschland gewesen.</p><p> </p><p>Und obwohl seine Weltreise genau das gewesen ist, was er gebraucht hat – Deutschland - Berlin - ist eben doch seine Heimat. Lange aber hält sich Till nicht auf mit diesen Gedanken, denn immer noch warten Felix und der ausstehende Bericht über die Lage auf ihn. So umfasst er den Griff seines Koffers, danach eilt er in den gleichen, geordneten Bahnen wie alle anderen durch die Gänge, auf den Ausgang zu.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Till bereut seinen überstürzten Aufbruch spätestens als er übermüdet in die Eingangshalle der Klinik stolpert. Mit Fachärztinnen, die alle multiple Doktortitel haben, mit auf Hochglanz polierten Gängen, perfekt geschminkten Rezeptionistinnen und Ärzten, die unter ihren weißen Kitteln teure, italienische, maßgeschneiderte Anzüge tragen.</p><p> </p><p>Und in all diesem Prestige, da steht Till in einer verstaubten Jeans, einem zerknitterten, durchgeschwitzten Hemd mit mittlerweile fettigem Haar, dessen graue Strähnen er aus seiner Stirn streicht. Braungebrannte Haut, ein Exot in der eigenen Stadt, die ihm so fremd erscheint, hier in all dem Weiß und der er fremd erscheint in seiner gehetzten Unruhe.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Herrn Stark? Der ist momentan nur bedingt besuchbar. Wer genau sind Sie -?“ Er würgt die junge Frau schnell ab, sein Herz hämmert indes panisch gegen seinen Brustkorb bei der Anmerkung, dass Felix anscheinend seit dem Anruf von einer der Rezeptionistinnen immer noch nicht aufgewacht ist.</p><p> </p><p>„Till Ritter“, antwortet er deshalb, knallt mit einer etwas zu schwungvollen Bewegung seinen Ausweis auf die Rezeption vor die Frau. Am liebsten würde Till toben. Worüber weiß er auch nicht so genau, aber am liebsten würde er schreien und nie wieder aufhören, während die junge Dame einen kurzen Blick auf den Ausweis wirft, dann zurück zu dem Bildschirm.</p><p> </p><p>Der Moment, an dem sie die Verbindung zwischen Till als zerknitterter Bittsteller und Till als Notfallkontakt und Bevollmächtigter des Patienten herstellt, ist minutiös an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu verfolgen. Vorher noch distanziert und professionell, legt sich nun sanftmütige Betroffenheit auf ihre Züge, ehe sie zu ihm aufblickt.</p><p> </p><p>„Herr Stark liegt in Raum 475a. Sie können kurz zu ihm, wenn Sie wünschen. Sie sind eingeladen sich in einer Stunde auch in der Besucherlounge einzufinden. Ich werde bis dahin den zuständigen Ärzten Herrn Starks mitteilen, dass Sie da sind. Seinen Sohn müssten Sie ebenfalls in der Lounge finden.“</p><p> </p><p>Till schließt die Augen, nickt abgehackt und bedankt sich mit rauer Stimme. Er ist bereits halb mit dem Körper weggedreht, auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, als ihre Stimme ihn noch erreicht: „Herr Ritter“, er wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter, ungeduldig endlich zu Felix zu kommen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die erstickende Angst in ihm endlich zurückzieht, „es tut mir leid.“</p><p> </p><p>Ihre Worte schüren die Angst an, sein Herz stottert und er merkt wie seine zittrigen Hände sich zu Fäusten ballen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort macht er aus dem Absatz kehrt, muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht durch den Eingangsbereich zu sprinten.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Während er vor der Tür steht, die Hand schon oben, um anzuklopfen, muss Till zurückdenken. An den Fall mit Christina Lehndorff, an ihren Tod und besonders den Tag nach dem Abschluss des Falles, an Felix mit einem Verband um den Kopf und im Krankenhaus, ganz blass und zittrig. Er muss zurückdenken an den Abend, an das Blut auf dem Küchenboden und später an den Moment, an dem ihm klar geworden ist, warum er überhaupt angerufen worden ist.</p><p> </p><p>Die Tränen, die jetzt in seinen Augen glänzen, überraschen ihn beinahe schon. Nach zweieinhalb Jahren hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn das so mitnimmt – eigentlich auch dumm, wenn Till sich das realistisch ansieht. Es geht hier um Felix – natürlich nimmt ihn das mit.</p><p> </p><p>Hektisch wischt er sich über die Augen, beißt sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen. Er schluckt zittrig, bemüht sich die Angst zurückzudrängen, die Wut wieder zutage zu fördern, die im Foyer in ihm hochgekocht ist.</p><p> </p><p>Er sieht auf, an die weiße, schlichte Tür und plötzlich fällt ihm auf, dass das eben nicht nach dem Fall mit Christina ist, dass Felix eben nicht angeschlagen, aber ansprechbar im Bett liegt, dass er ihn seit zweieinhalb Jahren heute zum ersten Mal wieder sehen wird. Er fürchtet sich vor dem Anblick, welcher ihn nach so langer Trennung begrüßen wird. Till drückt, ehe er es sich anders überlegt, die Klinke hinab und betritt das Einzelzimmer.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Diesmal geben Till die Beine wirklich nach, anders als er damals Felix abgeholt hat. Vor dem Bett, nachdem ihm das Ausmaß der Tragödie, des Zustandes, klar geworden ist, vor dem Fußende, geben seine Beine nach und er fällt auf die Knie.</p><p> </p><p>Die Blässe, die ganzen Geräte und Schläuche und Kabel, die Verbände, das ist nicht das schlimmste an diesem Bild. Am schlimmsten ist eigentlich wie klein Felix im Bett aussieht. Wenn er wach ist, sogar wenn er schläft, wirkt er größer, irgendwie.</p><p> </p><p>Es liegt wohl an der Ausstrahlung, wie er im wachen Zustand immer mit seinen Gesichtszügen irgendetwas ausdrückt von Amüsement bis hin zu Wut zur Resignation zur vollkommenen Zufriedenheit. Im Schlaf, wenn Till an all die langen Abende zurückdenkt im Büro oder bei einem von ihnen beiden, weil der letzte Tag zu weit weg und der nächste Morgen zu nahe gewesen sind, hat Till Felix Miene auch lesen können. Wahrscheinlich, weil Felix träumt. Zumindest war das immer Tills Theorie, wenn er die zuckenden Finger gesehen oder die feinen Regungen im Gesicht des anderen bemerkt hat.</p><p> </p><p>In der Bewusstlosigkeit aber, da ziert keine Gefühlsregung das blasse Gesicht mit den dunklen Augenringen, mit der aschfahlen Haut. Zucken die Finger nicht, bewegen sich keinen Millimeter, sondern gespreizt liegen sie flach auf der Bettdecke. Wird der Kopf nicht hin und wieder gedreht, um eine lästige Haarsträhne zu bewegen, wird einfach nur das Haar geduldet, wie auch immer es fällt.</p><p> </p><p>In all dieser Abwesenheit von Gefühlen, Mimik, Gestik scheint Felix so fremd, so ungewohnt – er scheint tot. Einzig die Bewegungen des Brustkorbs zeugen von einem anderen Bild, doch nicht einmal diese sind selbstverschuldet, sondern von einer Maschine, die dort den Sauerstoffkreislauf aufrechterhält.</p><p> </p><p>Es braucht mehrere Anläufe, ehe sich Till auf die Beine kämpfen kann, er sich schwer auf das Bettende gestützt, erhebt. Plötzlich fühlt er sich unendlich alt.</p><p> </p><p>Er denkt zurück an Melissa und den Fall, der all seine Unzufriedenheit zu Tage gefördert hat, der das Chaos in seinem Inneren freilegte. Warum er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, er weg musste. Warum er nicht mehr bei Felix bleiben konnte. Jetzt wünscht er sich, dass er die Schlaflosigkeit hingenommen hätte oder mal mit Felix über all das geredet hätte, was in ihm vorgegangen ist. Hauptsache, er wäre nicht gegangen – und Felix würde nicht hier liegen.</p><p> </p><p>Seine Füße fühlen sich unendlich schwer an als er um das Bett herumkommt, die Hand, die dort so regungslos auf der Matratze liegt, mit seiner eigenen berührt. Er zuckt zurück, so kühl ist sie und ihm wird eng in der Brust, währenddessen starrt er den Mann an, den er seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber dafür umso mehr vermisst hat.</p><p> </p><p>Es wird ihm, wie er dort so Felix Finger berührt, der bewusstlos in dem viel zu groß scheinenden Bett schwach und klein wirkt wie er es sonst nie tut, zu viel. Till merkt wie es ihm schwerer und schwerer fällt, zu atmen und die leise, grausame Stimme in seinen Gedanken, die ihm erklärt, dass es Felix in den letzten Momenten, in denen er noch bei Bewusstsein gewesen war wohl ähnlich ging, trägt nicht dazu bei, ihm das Atmen wieder leichter zu machen.</p><p> </p><p>Bevor er also weiter darüber nachgedacht hat, ist Till schon überstürzt aus dem Zimmer getürmt, Tür hinter sich ins Schloss werfend und er hält sich nicht auf an den Fahrstühlen, sondern rennt durch das Treppenhaus und hört erst auf mit dem Rennen als die Atemnot nicht mehr von der beklemmenden Angst und der herzzerreißenden Schuld herrührt, sondern von dem langen Sprint. Draußen, in der Parkanlage des Krankenhauses, beugt er sich vor, stützt die Hände auf seinen Knien ab. Till wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht, wobei er nicht genau weiß, ob er sich Schweiß oder Tränen abwischt.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Nach zwei Zigaretten und einem trübsinnigen Starren auf den kargen Rasen im späten Herbst, auf der Bank sitzend, hat sich Till wieder so weit gefasst, dass er sich auf die Beine stellt. Er atmet wieder durch, danach macht er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus, gemessenen Schrittes.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Till überlegt für einen kurzen Moment zurück in Felix Zimmer zu gehen, um sich noch einmal davon zu überzeugen, dass der weiterhin atmet, durch welche Mittel auch immer. Letztlich traut er sich aber doch nicht, denn eine weitere Zigarette hat er nicht mehr in der Jackentasche und er bezweifelt, ob er einen solchen Sprint ein zweites Mal schaffen würde. Außerdem kann er so schon kaum mit all dieser Angst und den Sorgen umgehen, die da in ihm brodeln.</p><p> </p><p>Stattdessen schlägt er einen anderen Weg ein und muss dennoch feststellen, dass sein Herz nervös gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmert und mal wieder sind seine Hände schweißnass als er die Tür zur Lounge öffnet.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian sitzt mit dem Rücken zur Tür und im ersten Moment bleibt Till wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen stehen, muss indes trocken gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals schlucken.</p><p> </p><p>Sobald er die Tür ins Schloss fallen lässt, zuckt Sebastian zusammen auf der dunkelblauen Couch, die so gedreht ist, dass der Blick aus den Fenstern zur Grünanlage des Krankenhauses gegeben ist und Till wird klar, dass Basti wohl eingenickt ist, von der sich schließenden Tür jetzt geweckt.</p><p> </p><p>Er dreht sich jetzt halb im Sitzen um, die dunklen Haare unordentlich in sein Gesicht fallend. Im ersten Moment fühlt sich Till wie vom Donner gerührt, denn Sebastian sieht Felix in diesem Moment so ähnlich; damals, als Felix noch jung und sie sich gerade erst kennengelernt haben.</p><p> </p><p>Aber danach wirft sich der andere die Haare aus dem Gesicht, blinzelt einige Male, um die letzten Reste der Schläfrigkeit zu vertreiben. Sich zurückfallen lassend, reibt sich Sebastian seufzend über das Gesicht und Till fällt auf einmal schlagartig ein, dass Basti wahrscheinlich nur auf den Oberarzt gewartet hat. Siedend heiß wird ihm dann auch bewusst, dass er ihm nie auf die SMS geantwortet hat, sondern sofort aufgebrochen war.</p><p> </p><p>„Till“, begrüßt ihn Sebastian abgekämpft mit einem erschöpften Lächeln, „du bist echt hier.“ Er steht auf und jetzt wird der Größenunterschied zwischen Sebastian und Felix offensichtlich, obwohl er immer noch kleiner als Till ist. Der löst sich jetzt auch aus seiner Schockstarre, lächelt zurück. „Na klar“, antwortet er mit einer auf einmal belegten Stimme, kommt Sebastian entgegen.</p><p> </p><p>Für einige Momente stehen sie sich stumm gegenüber, mustern sich eindringlich und keiner von ihnen weiß, was er sagen soll. „Mann, biste groß geworden“, rutscht Till dann das erste heraus, was ihm durch den Kopf geht und er überrascht sich selbst damit wie alt er bei dem Satz klingt. So etwas ähnliches scheint sich auch Sebastian zu denken, zumindest würde es das schelmische Grinsen erklären, welches auf dessen Lippen erscheint. „Und du bist ganz schön alt geworden.“</p><p> </p><p>Jetzt grinsen sie beide und ziehen sich gegenseitig in eine Umarmung. Wenn Till vorher das Gefühl gehabt hat wieder in der Heimat zu sein, hat er jetzt wohl eben den Haustürschlüssel aus der Jackentasche gekramt.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Zusammen haben sie sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen lassen, blicken nun zu zweit aus dem Fenster. „Und? Wie steht‘s um deinen Vater?“, unterbricht Till das behagliche Schweigen, welches jetzt ernst und drückend zwischen ihnen steht. Sebastian wird wieder betrübt, da sacken die Schultern zusammen, er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, währenddessen sucht er offensichtlich nach den nächsten Worten.</p><p> </p><p>„Das wissen die noch nicht. Vorgestern haben die Papa eingeliefert. Mich haben die gestern angerufen und ich hab dir dann auch schon geschrieben. Die wollten mir heute mehr sagen.“ Ernst nickt Till, fühlt wieder diese beklemmende Furcht in sich aufsteigen, muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um sich das laute Schimpfen zu verkneifen.</p><p> </p><p>„Er wollte noch mit mir skypen, bevor er losgefahren ist. Ich hab ihn abgewimmelt, ich wollte noch eine Hausarbeit fertigstellen.“ Sebastian blickt mit nassen Augen auf den Boden, versucht gefasst zu bleiben, aber letztlich muss er sich doch die Tränen von den Wangen mischen. Till weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, ehe er Sebastian den Arm um die Schultern legt und zu sich zieht. „Ach was“, bemüht er sich ihn zu trösten, „das konnte doch keiner wissen, dass so was passiert. Felix hat das schon verstanden an dem Abend, ganz bestimmt. Das wird schon, wirste sehen.“</p><p> </p><p>Er streicht ihm über den Rücken und versucht seiner Stimme so viel Überzeugung mitzugeben wie er kann, doch er selbst hat ebenfalls so seine Zweifel anzumelden, nachdem er Felix gesehen hat. Spätestens als Sebastian erwidert: „Das weißt du doch nicht – das weiß keiner.“</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Als die Tür ein weiteres Mal aufgeht, springen Till und Sebastian beide vom Sofa auf, drehen sich angespannt um. Ein älterer Herr, einer von diesen in den weißen Kitteln mit dem teuren, italienischen Anzug darunter, kommt ihnen entgegen und schiebt sich die Messingbrille nach oben, bevor er ihnen beiden die Hand gibt.</p><p> </p><p>„Die Angehörigen von Herrn Stark, nehme ich an?“, erkundigt er sich und auf das ernste Nicken hin, lächelt er ihnen aufmunternd zu, ehe er die Tür aufhält. „Doktor Riexing, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Wenn Sie mir in mein Büro folgen würden? Ich habe dort alles vorbereitet, um über den Zustand von Herrn Stark zu reden.“</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass er wieder aufwachen wird?“, fragt Till nach der ersten Erklärung des Arztes, ignoriert dabei wie Sebastians Hand, die sich um seinen linken Unterarm krallt, langsam, aber sicher den Blutfluss abklemmt.</p><p> </p><p>„Wir sind uns sicher, dass wir, wenn wir die Medikamente absetzen, mit dem Aufwachen von Herrn Stark rechnen können, ja. Sie müssen verstehen, dass es gestern nicht möglich war eine Aussage zu treffen, bevor wir uns einen Überblick über die Verletzungen verschafft haben und vor allem, ehe die größten Operationen überhaupt von Statten gegangen waren.“</p><p> </p><p>Verstehend nickt Till und er ist sich sicher, dass Sebastian, wenn er gerade nicht so atemlos und erleichtert gegen das befreite Lachen ankämpfen müsste, auch sein Verständnis murmeln würde. Der Arzt lächelt und es scheint, dass er sich den teuren Anzug wirklich erarbeitet hat, denn er lässt den beiden die Zeit die erste Freude und den damit verbundenen Dopamin- und Endorphinschub zu verarbeiten.</p><p> </p><p>„Wenn Sie beiden es sich anhören möchten, würde ich Ihnen gerne noch etwas zu den Verletzungen erläutern. Sollten Sie aber einige Momente benötigen, um -“ Sebastian fährt mit einem beherzten Kopfschütteln dazwischen und Till, nachdem jetzt die erste Angst verflogen ist und somit auch der Kloß in seinem Hals, hat sogar wieder die Luft mit einem „Nee, passt schon“ dazwischen zu grätschen.</p><p> </p><p>Wieder ein verständnisvolles Lächeln, währenddessen räuspert sich Till, als ihm klar wird wie forsch das wohl geklungen hat und Sebastian muss verschmitzt grinsen, weil es eben so typisch Till ist, einfach dem Arzt so ins Wort zu fallen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Um es also noch einmal zusammenzufassen“, schließt der Arzt, klappt die Akte zu, in denen Röntgenbilder und ähnliches all die Ausführungen anschaulicher gemacht haben, „es hätte definitiv schlimmer kommen können. Da es keine Kopf- oder Halswunde gewesen ist, der Ein- und Austrittswinkel auch recht günstig, der Schuss außerdem nicht durch die linke Körperhälfte oder durch das Körperzentrum ging, ist es wirklich nicht so dramatisch wie es hätte sein können. Immerhin haben wir hier keine Verletzung der Wirbelsäule oder des Herzen.</p><p> </p><p>Dennoch sind die Verwundungen und entstandenen Schäden nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Die Lunge wurde durchschossen, die Leber und auch Teile des Verdauungstrakts sind auf dieselbe Weise perforiert worden. Wir haben einen Streifschuss der Arterie und auch der rechten Niere. Das Schlüsselbein, einige der Rippen auf der rechten Seite und auch Teile des Beckenknochens sind durch den Schuss zersplittert.</p><p> </p><p>Herr Stark wird sich auf eine lange, intensive Physiotherapie einstellen müssen. Ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein: Selbst, wenn wir hier einen Heilungsprozess aus dem Bilderbuch miterleben, sobald es aus dem schonenden Umfeld des Hospitals zurück in das gewohnte Alltagsumfeld geht, sind Rückschläge in irgendeiner Form nicht auszuschließen. Aber sogar im besten Falle braucht allein das Ausheilen des Beckenbruchs schon zwei Monate, die Schmerzen können jedoch wesentlich länger andauern.</p><p> </p><p>Die Komplexität und das Ausmaß der beteiligten, geschädigten Körpergruppen erschweren es eine genaue Vorhersage darüber zu treffen wie lange dieses Prozedere dauern wird; abgesehen davon, dass immer etwas unvorhergesehenes passieren kann, was den gesamten Zeitplan wieder völlig über den Haufen wirft.</p><p> </p><p>Wir werden jetzt noch den morgigen Vormittag abwarten, danach werden wir die künstliche Beatmung einstellen, da wir uns mittlerweile sehr sicher sind, dass Herr Stark es selbst schaffen wird. Nähere Prognosen können wir treffen sobald wir die Thoraxdrainage entfernt haben. Da Herr Stark bis zum Entfernen dieser wohl wieder wach sein wird, würde ich sagen, dass wir unsere Konferenz hier einstellen und wir über die nächsten Schritte sprechen, wenn er dem Gespräch selbst beiwohnen kann.“</p><p> </p><p>Über den Rand der Brille hinweg wirft man Till und Sebastian noch ein Blick zu, der sich erkundigt, ob noch irgendwelche Fragen ausgeblieben sind. Beide schütteln den Kopf und wieder lächelt der Arzt. „Sehr gut. Wenn Sie wünschen, melden wir uns morgen sowie die künstliche Beatmung eingestellt wird, obwohl Sie sich noch gedulden müssten mit dem Eintreten ins Zimmer und auch das Aufwachen kann seine liebe Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Spätestens bei den ersten Anzeichen, dass Herr Stark das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, werden Sie aber in jedem Fall unterrichtet werden. Ich würde Sie nun auch entlassen aus meinen Fängen. Sie haben noch eine gute Stunde Zeit, ehe die Besuchszeit vorbei ist, sollten Sie beide noch einmal den Patienten besuchen wollen.“</p><p> </p><p>Der Arzt erhebt sich und auch die anderen kommen der Geste nach. Zur Tür geleitet, wird ihnen noch je eine Visitenkarte in die Hand gedrückt. „Sollten Sie Fragen haben. Wir sehen uns ja ansonsten bereits morgen.“ Widerstandslos lassen sie sich in den Flur schieben, stehen jetzt vor der weißen Tür mit Milchglasfenster und den schwarzen Lettern auf ebenjenem, welches verrät, wer in diesem Büro arbeitet.</p><p> </p><p>Für einige Momente regt sich keiner von ihnen, Till merkt wie jetzt all die Erleichterung endlich mit ihm aufholt. Ihm wird fast schon schwarz vor Augen, weil er und sein Körper nicht wissen wohin mit all seiner Freude. Er schnaubt fast schon verächtlich als ihm klar wird, dass seine brennenden Augen den Kampf gegen die Tränen verloren haben, wischt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian schmunzelt mitleidig und muss sich selbst auch mit dem Ärmel über die Wangen wischen.</p><p> </p><p>Für wenige Sekunden stehen sie stumm und leise in sich hinein weinend nebeneinander, dann umarmen sie sich und lachen gemeinsam atemlos. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Anruf, dass etwas mit Felix passiert ist, fühlt sich Till wieder wie ein Mensch.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist“, bekommt Sebastian irgendwann noch leise hervor und er zieht Basti noch ein wenig näher und wispert mit belegter Stimme: „Ich auch.“</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Die Erleichterung und die Freude halten nicht ewig und spätestens als Till abends im Bett liegt, kommen all die quälenden Gedanken wieder in ihrem Elend und ihrer Bösartigkeit wieder hinaufgekrochen.</p><p> </p><p>Dass er in Felix Bett liegt, nachdem ihm aufgefallen ist, dass er so gesehen keine Bleibe hat und Sebastian darauf bestanden hat, dass er mitkommt und nicht die Couch nehmen muss, hilft dabei vielleicht nicht. Denn wenn er sich zur Seite dreht, wenn er tief einatmet, dann steigt ihm ein Geruch in die Nase, von dem er gedacht hat, dass er ihn vergessen hat.</p><p> </p><p>Generell weiß Till nicht wie er damit umgehen soll, dass Felix anscheinend immer noch das gleiche Duschgel und Shampoo benutzt, weiterhin das Aftershave am Abend auffrischt, so sehr wie das Kissen noch den wohlbekannten Duft ausstrahlt. Auf dem Nachttisch auf der linken Seite ist ihm das Fotoalbum aufgefallen, der Zeichenblock und eine leere Stelle. Als er die Schublade, die halb offen gewesen war, zugeschoben hat, ist ihm aufgefallen, dass ein Brillenetui darin gelegen hat, wohl die Ersatzbrille.</p><p> </p><p>So vieles hat er verpasst und am liebsten wäre Till aufrecht im Bett geblieben, hätte das Album durchgeblättert, den Block auch. Obwohl, so stimmt das nicht: Am liebsten würde er jetzt neben Felix liegen, mit ihm reden.</p><p> </p><p>Am liebsten würde Till wieder viele Jahre vorher sein, nach dem Fall mit der Lehndorff als er auch in ebendiesem Schlafzimmer gelegen hat. Nur, dass Felix und er sich an dem Tag gesehen hatten, ehe er ihn aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt hat. Dass er ihn am Arm berühren, ihm eine Standpauke halten konnte, wie bescheuert die gesamte Aktion gewesen war, nichts über die Kopfwunde zu sagen.</p><p> </p><p>Till wundert sich, ob sich Felix auch so gefühlt hat als er mit einer Gehirnprellung im Krankenhaus gelegen hat, als er erfahren hat, wie es ihm nach dem Fall mit Melissa gegangen ist. Ob es dem anderen auch so auf den Brustkorb gedrückt hat, ob er ebenso kein Auge zubekommen hat. Ob er zur gleichen Zeit nicht stillsitzen konnte und doch zu müde war, um sich zu erheben. Er fragt sich, ob Felix sich genauso beschissen gefühlt hat, wenn ihm etwas passiert, er verletzt oder in Gefahr gewesen ist, was ehrlicherweise oft geschehen ist.</p><p> </p><p>Till fragt sich, ob Felix oft nachts wachgelegen hat. Auch in den letzten Jahren, nach ihrem Streit und seitdem er aufgebrochen ist.</p><p>Ob er an ihn gedacht hat, ob er sich gern vorgestellt hat, dass, sobald der Wecker morgen klingelt, er aufwacht und ins Büro fährt und dort dann Till auf ihn wartet.</p><p>Ob er ihn vermisst hat.</p><p> </p><p>So wie Till Felix vermisst hat, sich so oft vorgestellt hat wieder zurückzukommen oder zumindest mal in Berlin Felix zu besuchen.</p><p> </p><p>Oder ihn einfach mitzunehmen, auf all seine Reisen. Mit ihm zusammen am Strand in Südamerika oder in der Wintertundra mitten in Kasachstan, in den Großstädten Asiens und bei den Fjorden von Nordeuropa, in den dichten Wäldern, die sich Nordamerika bewahrt hat und in all den heißen Wüsten von Afrika.</p><p>Mit einigen Zwischenstopps, wenn es sich anbietet, um Sebastian zu besuchen. Hauptsache zusammen.</p><p> </p><p>Oft hat er daran gedacht. Zu Beginn nur nachts, hat stoisch all den Herzschmerz und die Sehnsucht verdrängt, aber umso länger er fort gewesen ist, desto öfter hat er an Felix gedacht, an das Lächeln, die dunklen Augen und an all die Möglichkeiten.</p><p> </p><p>Irgendwie sammelt Till doch noch die Energie, um sich aufzusetzen und er wirft sich sein Hemd und seine Jeans über. Auf leisen Sohlen verlässt er das Haus, zündet die erste Zigarette aus der Packung an, die er auf dem Heimweg gekauft hat. Drinnen raucht er nicht, immerhin – irgendwann wird Felix wieder da sein und er möchte nicht noch mehr Punkte auf die Liste setzen, für die der andere ihm wütend sein kann.</p><p> </p><p>Der Gedanke daran, wie Felix durch die Haustür kommt und die Nase kraus zieht, ihm einen mahnenden Blick zuwirft und mit einem rügenden Tonfall wissen will: „Hast du etwa im Haus geraucht?“ Er muss grinsen und danach stirbt dieser Gesichtsausdruck wieder, weil Felix eben nicht so bald durch die Haustür treten wird.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Am Morgen schlurft Till nach einer kurzen Nacht, die er entweder besorgt wachliegend oder sich unruhig hin und her wälzend verbracht hat, in die Küche. Auch Sebastian sieht nicht wesentlich besser aus und der Küchentisch sieht doch kläglich aus. Zwei Tassen und Aufbackbrötchen.</p><p> </p><p>„Wir müssen einkaufen“, merkt Basti an und Till nickt nur stumm, nimmt den ersten Schluck Kaffee, bevor sich Schweigen ausbreitet zwischen ihnen. „Wenn Felix hier wäre“, denkt Till stumm bei sich, verstärkt die drückende Melancholie, „wäre der Tisch richtig gedeckt. Und Felix hätte uns beiden jetzt schon ein Ohr abgekaut.“ Und wenn es eine schönere Vorstellung als diese gibt, dann fällt sie Till in diesem Leben nicht mehr ein.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Den Anruf bekommt Till, während er und Sebastian gemeinsam vor dem Teeregal im Supermarkt stehen und kläglich daran scheitern, herauszufinden, welchen Tee genau eigentlich Felix immer trinkt, den es aufzustocken gilt. Basti scheint aber in einem spontanen Geistesblitz nicht nur die Marke zu wissen, sondern sich auch der entsprechenden Sorte zu entsinnen und damit landet auch der letzte Artikel der Einkaufsliste im Einkaufswagen.</p><p> </p><p>„Sie wollen die Beatmungsmaschine in einer halben Stunde abstellen. Es sieht gut aus, vielleicht wacht Felix auch in den nächsten zwei Stunden danach auf.“ Das sind die Worte, die Till nach einigen Anläufen hervorbringt, starrt Sebastian an, der den Blick fragend erwidert.</p><p> </p><p>Es folgt das obligatorische Hetzen zur Kasse, das unordentliche Einräumen des Wagens und das eilige Ausräumen in den Kofferraum hinein.</p><p> </p><p>Sie haben bereits die halbe Strecke zum Krankenhaus zurückgelegt, bevor ihnen einfällt, dass unter anderem auch Tiefkühlpizza im Auto liegt und durch eine stille Übereinkunft dreht Till doch noch einmal Richtung Stark‘ scher Behausung ab, um die ganzen Lebensmittel auszuräumen. Auf die Nachfrage, warum das Auto einen Wasserfleck hat, haben Till und Sebastian nämlich keine Lust. Zumindest nicht auf die Erklärung und das darauffolgende Mahnen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Es sieht sehr gut aus. Sie dürfen auch gerne schon in das Zimmer hinein und darauf warten, dass Herr Stark aufwacht“, werden sie mit einem Lächeln von dem Arzt von gestern begrüßt, der sie vor der Tür abpasst. Till atmet erleichtert aus, kann nicht anders als zu grinsen und auch Sebastian wippt vorfreudig auf den Fußballen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Till hat Sebastian die Bettkante überlassen, sich selbst einen Stuhl geholt, auf dem er jetzt rittlings sitzt. Bei Tageslicht betrachtet und nach einer Nachtruhe, so kurz und chaotisch sie auch gewesen ist, sieht Felix gar nicht mehr so leblos aus.</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass er jetzt eben selbst atmet, sein Atemrhythmus nicht mehr so künstlich perfekt getaktet ist. Sich seine Finger hin und wieder regen, er jetzt manchmal die Nase kraus zieht, besonders wenn eine Haarsträhne ihm in die Stirn fällt. Entweder Till oder Sebastian streichen die dann in der Regel wieder weg und Till kann beobachten wie sich die Gesichtszüge nach der Entfernung der schuldigen Strähne wieder entspannen.</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht hilft es aber auch einfach zu wissen, wie es um Felix steht und obwohl nicht ersichtlich wird, welches Gerät wofür zuständig ist, so ist mittlerweile wenigstens klar, was überhaupt mit Felix passiert.</p><p> </p><p>Es dauert nicht lange, da wird schon deutlich, dass sich Felix langsam, aber beständig zurück in die Welt der Lebenden kämpft. Sebastian atmet nervös aus und beugt sich vor, Till kann sich indes nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl halten. Er steht auf, wundert sich, warum denn wieder solche Nervosität in ihm aufsteigt, obwohl das schlimmste so gesehen schon überstanden ist.</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht ist er nervös, weil er hofft, dass Felix nicht das gleiche Stück aufführt wie er damals nach seiner Hirnprellung.</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass Felix ihn dann ganz verloren und verwundert anschaut und ihn schmoren lässt, bevor er grinst und deutlich macht, dass es nur gespielt ist.</p><p> </p><p>Oder vielleicht fürchtet er sich davor, dass Felix das dann nicht spielt. Sich wirklich nicht mehr erinnert, nach zweieinhalb Jahren.</p><p> </p><p>Was aber noch schlimmer wäre, was ihm noch mehr Zittern und eine trockene Kehle beschert, wohl für die plötzliche Übelkeit und die schweißnassen Hände verantwortlich ist, das ist die Furcht, dass Felix ihn nicht hier haben will. Nach den Jahren, nachdem er gegangen ist – dass Felix ihn nicht hier, nicht an seinem Krankenbett sehen will.</p><p> </p><p>Dass Till nur noch als Notfallkontakt eingetragen war, weil er das letzte Mal, als Felix die Angaben aktualisiert hat, nämlich ein paar Tage nach Sebastians achtzehntem Geburtstag, der danach auch auf der Liste gelandet ist, aber Till eben nicht ersetzt hat, noch da gewesen ist und sich Felix seitdem einfach nicht mehr darum gekümmert hat die Verfügungen auf dem Laufenden zu halten.</p><p> </p><p>Till merkt schon wieder wie er aus dem Krankenhauszimmer rennen will, sich seine Muskeln anspannen und er einfach nur weg, wieder weg will. Nur, dass sich nichts bewegt, ihn zwar sein Kopf anschreit, abzuhauen, aber sein Herz ihn fragt, ob er wirklich so blöd ist, sich solche zweieinhalb Jahre noch einmal anzutun, ob er das kann, so ganz ohne Felix.</p><p> </p><p>In diesem Dilemma verstrickt, kommt Till erst zurück aus seinem inneren Monolog als Felix Augenlider zu flattern beginnen. Er schluckt schwer, kommt noch näher ans Bett heran und legt Sebastian, der auch ganz nervös dasitzt, die Hand auf die Schulter. Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät, um zu rennen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reactio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Habe ich eventuell letztes Mal aus Versehen April, statt März als nächstes Upload-Datum eingestellt? Vielleicht.<br/>Ist mir das ein bisschen peinlich? Wahrscheinlich.<br/>Hoffe ich, dass ihr euch dennoch freut, dass es ein verfrühtes Ostergeschenk gibt? Definitiv! </p><p>(Alles weitere und ein kleines Versprechen - siehe am Ende der Geschichte)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Felix Augen sind immer noch genauso dunkel wie Till sie in Erinnerung gehabt hat. Er muss einige Male in das weiße, fluoreszierende Licht blinzeln, stechen und brennen die Augen wahrscheinlich jetzt in der plötzlichen Helligkeit. Natürlich dauert es ein paar Sekunden bis Felix so richtig wahrnehmen kann, was er da sieht und natürlich blickt er zuerst zu Sebastian.</p><p> </p><p>Till, der sich im Hintergrund hält, muss lächeln als Sebastian ganz erstickt „Papa“ flüstert und auch Felix nach einigen Ansätzen „Basti?“ erwidert, obwohl es bei ihm eher wie ein gehauchtes Krächzen rauskommt. Besorgt hat Till danach ein Auge darauf, dass bei der folgenden Umarmung zwischen Vater und Sohn keine Schläuche verheddert oder großartig bewegt werden, aber weder Felix noch Sebastian scheinen sich bewegen zu wollen, sobald sie einmal die Arme um den jeweils anderen gelegt haben, sodass Till höflich gerührt zur Seite schaut.</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem sich Sebastian von Felix gelöst hat, diesen anlächelt, Felix mit einem tränennassen Lächeln seine Hand dazu gezwungen hat, sich zu heben und Sebastian eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, blickt Till wieder zurück. Immer noch schlägt sein Herz geschwind, einerseits vor Freude und andererseits vor Aufregung, denn lange kann es jetzt nicht mehr dauern, bis Felix ihn bemerkt.</p><p> </p><p>Dem Bemerken greift Sebastian vor als er lächelnd kurz zu ihm blickt, danach zu seinem Vater. „Du hast noch mehr Besuch“, erklärt er auf den fragenden Blick hin, dem ihn Felix zuwirft. Der dreht jetzt den Kopf zur Seite, schon ganz verwirrt, wer denn schon in sein Zimmer eintreten darf.</p><p> </p><p>Perfekt wird die Verwirrung aber wohl erst als ihm klar wird, dass Till wirklich dasitzt, nicht jemand anderes oder er es sich einbildet. Die Augen werden vor Staunen und Unglaube groß und rund und Till schluckt gegen die Aufregung an, grinst halb verlegen und halb verschmitzt und seine Stimme ist unerwartet rau als er hervorbringt: „Na, Kleiner?“</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sie starren sich an, wissen jetzt nicht, was sie sagen sollen. Stattdessen verabschiedet sich Sebastian mit den Worten „Ich ruf mal Lutz an; der wollte auch wissen, wie es dir geht, Papa.“ Das wissende Lächeln, was dieser dabei auf den Lippen hat, bekommen dabei die beiden nicht mehr mit, zu beschäftigt den jeweils anderen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und gleichzeitig schüchtern die Blicke nicht direkt zu kreuzen.</p><p> </p><p>Die Tür fällt ins Schloss und Till hat jetzt neben der verzweifelten Suche nach Worten auch noch den Kampf gegen den Fluchtinstinkt zu bestreiten. Obwohl er zugeben muss, dass Felix braune Augen, die weiterhin erstaunt und fragend über sein Gesicht irren, einen ziemlich guten Fixpunkt geben, um eben hier am Bette stehen zu bleiben.</p><p> </p><p>„Was machst du denn hier?“, bringt Felix letztlich hervor, wobei seine Stimme sich nur marginal besser anhört als in dem Moment, in dem er mit Sebastian gesprochen hat. „Dich besuchen, wie es aussieht“, erwidert Till, währenddessen sieht er sich im Raum um, auf der Suche nach der kleinen, sterilen Schale, die vor kurzem noch hier von einer Krankenschwester abgestellt worden war mit der Anweisung die darin enthaltenen Eisfragmente in Felix Mund schmelzen zu lassen, damit dieser wieder anständig Feuchtigkeit auf die Stimmbänder kriegt, anstatt dem ersten Impuls zu folgen und ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken.</p><p> </p><p>„Ah ja – jetzt so plötzlich?“ Mit langen Schritten hat Till den Weg zum Tisch im Zimmer überquert, hebt die Dose auf und öffnet diese noch im Gehen, ignoriert dabei im ersten Moment die Frage.</p><p> </p><p>Ein kritischer Blick auf Felix und wie er jetzt schon völlig erschöpft scheint, verkürzt seinen Entscheidungsprozess und in der Zeit, in der er die Frage beantwortet, hebt er die Schale an die Lippen des anderen, der nur kurz den Blick senkt, um abzuschätzen, wie viel von den Eisteilen er abschlürft, blickt aber im nächsten Moment wieder zu Till.</p><p> </p><p>„Also ich wäre nicht so plötzlich hier aufgetaucht, wenn du nicht so plötzlich angeschossen worden wärst. Hätteste vorher Bescheid gesagt, hätte ich dir ja noch ne Landezeit geschickt.“ Die Antwort ist erstaunlich giftig hervorgekommen, wahrscheinlich, weil sich jetzt doch die Angst, die er unter Wut verbirgt, Gehör verschaffen möchte.</p><p> </p><p>Eigentlich tut ihm die Gehässigkeit auch sofort wieder leid, denn sie haben sich lange nicht mehr gesehen, auf Felix ist lebensbedrohlich geschossen worden und er liegt im Krankenhaus und eigentlich hat er es verdient, dass Till ihm jetzt erklärt, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hat.</p><p> </p><p>Wie viel Angst er gehabt hat, jetzt sogar noch hat, und dass er eigentlich gleich nach dem Streit, bevor er damals aufgebrochen ist, fast umgedreht wäre, um sich zu entschuldigen und ihn noch einmal so richtig zu umarmen und so lange auf der Matte zu stehen, bis er sich sicher gewesen wäre, dass ihm Felix nicht mehr wütend ist und er hätte ihm das Versprechen abgerungen, ihn anzurufen, wenn Till es mal nicht macht; wenn Till sich nicht traut als Erster die bekannte Telefonnummer einzutippen.</p><p> </p><p>Doch bevor er dazu kommt, verengt Felix verstimmt die Augen, macht Gebrauch von seiner befeuchteten Kehle und er findet die Kraft in sich, um sich nach hinten zu drücken und sitzt jetzt aufrechter, zeitgleich zischt er wütend: „Hättest ja mal anrufen können, damit ich weiß, dass die Handynummer überhaupt noch geht. Dass du noch lebst!“</p><p> </p><p>Und irgendwie trifft dieser Kommentar Till, lässt ihn ganz defensiv werden. Eigentlich fällt ihm auf, dass der Zorn in Felix Stimme eine ähnliche Funktion wie bei ihm einnimmt. Er versucht die Angst zu verstecken, Felix die Kränkung über das lange Schweigen.</p><p> </p><p>Wäre Till jetzt nicht so damit beschäftigt sich angegriffen zu fühlen, so hätte er wohl Rücksicht genommen auf seine Erkenntnis, hätte schwer geschluckt und danach nach Felix Händen gegriffen und es anständig, ganz ruhig mit ihm geklärt.</p><p> </p><p>So aber, angegriffen und immer noch vor Angst bemüht nur wütend zu sein, zieht er erzürnt die Augenbrauen zusammen und plustert sich auf, um in entsprechender Weise zu antworten.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Es dauert nicht lange, dann sind sie beim eigentlichen Knackpunkt angekommen, nämlich als Felix, der sich mittlerweile richtig in Rage geredet hat und jetzt auch soweit aufrecht sitzt, dass er richtig Luft zum Schreien holen kann, brüllt: „Weil ich das immer noch echt scheiße finde, dass du einfach so abgehauen bist! Dass du mir anscheinend nicht genug vertraust, um darüber zu reden, wie es dir geht, wie nach dem Fall, bei dem wir mit dem Drogendezernat zusammengearbeitet haben! Weil ich das echt scheiße finde, dass du immer nur machst, machst, machst, ohne mir wenigstens irgendwas zu sagen!“</p><p> </p><p>Till hat in der Zwischenzeit den Punkt überschritten, an dem er noch vor Zorn schreit, stattdessen zischt er die Worte leise hervor, baut sich vor Felix auf und kommt näher und näher an das Bett heran. „Und warum sollte dich das was angehen?“</p><p> </p><p>„Weil man Leuten, die einen lieben, so was sagt, Mensch!“ Am letzten Wort bricht Felix Stimme, sie starren sich gegenseitig an.</p><p> </p><p>Plötzlich wird Till klar wie nah er an Felix gekommen ist, dass er sich schwer am Kopfende abstützt und wie wenig Platz noch zwischen ihm und dem anderen liegt. Lange hält sich der Gedanke aber nicht, stattdessen hallen ihm die Worte in Gedanken wider: „Weil man Leuten, die einen lieben, so was sagt, Mensch!“ Das hat Felix gesagt, vielleicht nicht unbedingt durchdacht, aber es ist ihm doch über die Lippen gekommen.</p><p> </p><p>Es nimmt ihm den Wind aus den Segeln, lässt die Wut verrauchen und die Angst entscheidet sich für den Moment ebenso den Dienst zu quittieren. Wahrscheinlich, weil all seine Synapsen weiterhin mit diesen Worten beschäftigt sind und was er jetzt mit der Information, vor allem mit der verschachtelt versteckten, anfangen soll.</p><p> </p><p>„Till“, holt ihn Felix Stimme zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, er dreht sich um und blickt in ein erschrecktes, aschfahles Gesicht, wobei dem anderen immer noch der Schock über das ungewollte Geständnis auf den Leib geschrieben steht.</p><p> </p><p>Aber er schüttelt nur kurz den Kopf, denn erst einmal muss er den ersten Satz verstehen und verarbeiten, ehe er sich mit den Relativierungen und Ausreden auseinandersetzen kann, die allesamt nur verbergen sollen wie ehrlich die Worte, im Streit geäußert, gemeint sind.</p><p> </p><p>Felix verstummt tatsächlich, spannt sich an und starrt zur Seite, wobei die erste Schweißperle über seine Schläfe rinnt.</p><p> </p><p>Indes setzt sich Till nach kurzem Zögern auf die Bettkante, denn er kontrolliert zuvor noch mit einem flinken Blick, ob kein Kabel oder Schlauch im Weg liegt. Und wegen der offenkundigen Anspannung hebt Till, der zum Großteil immer noch mit Nachdenken und Verarbeiten beschäftigt ist, die Hand und wischt die Schweißperle weg.</p><p> </p><p>Kurz überlegt er, wohin seine Hand jetzt soll, wo er sie ablegen kann, um Felix noch zu berühren, aber nicht eine von seinen vielen Verletzungen weiter zu reizen.</p><p> </p><p>Letztlich landet sie auf Felix Hand, die, bei der der Arm nicht geschient ist. Seine Finger streicheln den Handrücken, währenddessen ordnet Till weiter die neuen Erkenntnisse ein.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Till nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, nachdem er jetzt endlich weiß, was das alles bedeutet. Weshalb er immer noch als Notfallkontakt und als Bevollmächtigter in den Papieren steht. Weshalb Felix so gekränkt ist. Weshalb er ihn so angeschrien hat. Weshalb Felix nach dem Streit auch nicht angerufen hat. Weshalb ihm Felix gerade voller Wut entgegen geschleudert hat, was er ihm bedeutet, auch nach all den Jahren.</p><p> </p><p>Im Prinzip ja auch nur die gleichen Gründe wie bei ihm. Weshalb Felix immer noch Notfallkontakt und Bevollmächtigter und im Testament berücksichtigt ist. Weshalb er solche Angst um ihn gehabt hat. Weshalb er den umständlichen, aber frühzeitigeren Flug genommen hat. Weshalb er die ganze Zeit schon gegen den Fluchtinstinkt kämpft.</p><p> </p><p>Seine Gründe hat er nach den ersten zwei Monaten außerhalb von Deutschland, draußen in der großen, weiten Welt herausbekommen und seinen Frieden damit hat er nach drei gemacht. Nur, dass es Felix genauso gehen könnte, damit hat er nicht gerechnet. Davon hat er nie geträumt, hat sich das nie erhofft. Nicht in all seinen Gedankenspielen, in denen er Berlin besucht, sie gemeinsam die Welt umreisen und in denen er in der Stadt geblieben ist.</p><p> </p><p>Till atmet langsam aus, hat jetzt wieder einige Gehirnwindungen frei für etwas anderes als diese Erkenntnis, die sein Herz so schnell vor Freude wummern lässt, dass er sich zurückhalten muss, nicht aufzustehen und die plötzliche Energie durch Rennen und Luftsprünge zu verbrauchen.</p><p> </p><p>Er dreht sich jetzt zu Felix, der mit zitterndem, angespanntem Kiefer an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrt. Trotzdem ist deutlich, wie müde er mittlerweile ist, wie nervös, da er immer noch auf eine Antwort wartet und die Schmerzmittel scheinen auch nicht ewig gegen die aufrechte Position anzukommen.</p><p> </p><p>So entscheidet Till sich ihn endlich zu erlösen. Er hebt die Hand in seiner langsam hoch, die Augen immer auf Felix Miene gerichtet, um auch ja zu bemerken, wenn da doch noch Schmerzen aufflammen in dem blassen Antlitz. Immer noch traut sich Felix nicht sich zu ihm zu drehen und er wartet noch einen kleinen Moment, reizt die vorfreudige Euphorie in seinem Inneren voll aus, ehe er den Kuss auf den Handrücken drückt.</p><p> </p><p>Felix Kopf wirbelt zu ihm, braune Augen starren ihn groß und rund an. Die Frage nach dem „Wirklich? Genau so sehr? Genauso und nicht anders?“ ist deutlich und sein sanftes Lächeln beantwortet es wohl mit einem „Ja. Genau so sehr. Genauso und nicht anders.“</p><p> </p><p>Zumindest würde es erklären, weshalb der angespannte Zug um Felix Mundwinkel sich löst, er jetzt lächelt und in den Kissen zurücksinkt, endlich nicht mehr angespannt und als er Tills Hand drückt, steigt eine ungeheure Wärme in diesem auf.</p><p> </p><p>„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich jetzt nochmal reden, so richtig, hm?“, erkundigt sich Till, lässt den Daumen wieder über den Handrücken kreisen und Felix nickt nur. Dabei scheint er so müde und so wunschlos glücklich, dass Till es nicht übers Herz bringt all das ausgerechnet jetzt anzugehen. Stattdessen streichelt er einfach nur über den Handrücken, lächelt Felix an, der gleichermaßen beseelt zurück lächelt.</p><p> </p><p>Lange dauert es nicht. Felix schläft ein, vielleicht immer noch mit Tills gemurmelten Versprechen im Ohr: „Basti und ich kommen morgen wieder – und wir zwei reden mal hierüber.“</p><p> </p><p>Der andere bleibt sitzen, beobachtet den schlafenden Mann noch für einige Momente und streicht lächelnd eine dunkle Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Vorsichtig bringt er Felix zurück in eine liegende Position, zieht die Decke hoch und er erhebt sich langsam, um den Schlaf ja nicht zu stören.</p><p> </p><p>„Bis morgen“, verabschiedet er sich, küsst die Fingerspitzen seines Zeige- und Ringfingers, drückt diese dann auf die Stirn des anderen und so verlässt er das Zimmer für heute.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Aufstehen fällt am nächsten Morgen wesentlich leichter und die Nacht in Felix Bett hat sich auch weniger nach qualvoller Folter angefühlt, sondern eher nach kommender Verheißung.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian ist ebenso gut aufgelegt und der Abstecher zum Floristen in der Querstraße zum Krankenhaus endet mit einem bunten Blumenstrauß, der hauptsächlich von Till gesponsert wird, aber auch Sebastian legt einiges vor, unter anderem für alle möglichen Kollegen, die Till nicht mehr kennt. Kurzum: Der Blumenstrauß scheint den ganzen Laden zu beinhalten, aber keiner der beiden will sich lumpen lassen.</p><p> </p><p>Vielleicht hätte es aber auch ein kleinerer Strauß getan, zumindest deutet es Felix Gesichtsausdruck an. Die Rührung ist trotzdem ganz offensichtlich, so machen sich also die Besucher nichts daraus. Sebastian belegt wieder die Bettkante und Till nimmt sich den Stuhl, aber seine und Felix Blicke treffen sich immerzu aus dem Augenwinkel heraus.</p><p> </p><p>„Ich würde schon gehen, wenn es okay ist, Papa. Ich muss noch telefonieren wegen der Uni.“ Felix nickt verständnisvoll, denn wenn es einen Vater gibt, der Wert darauf legt, dass das eigene Kind über all den Trubel nicht die akademischen Leistungen vergisst, dann wird es wohl er sein. Sie verabschieden sich und im Zimmer bleiben jetzt Felix und Till zurück.</p><p> </p><p>Sobald die Tür wirklich geschlossen ist, nimmt Till jetzt Sebastians Platz auf der Bettkante ein, grinst bei den dunklen Augen, die ihm folgen, für und wegen ihm strahlen.</p><p> </p><p>„Also – nochmal zurück zum Anfang: Warum genau hast du nie angerufen?“ Der Vorwurf ist aus der Stimme verschwunden, die Kränkung ist betäubt von der gestrigen Erkenntnis und da ist nur noch ehrliche Verwunderung. Till ist währenddessen nicht mehr wie ein Flitzbogen gespannt, kann wieder frei, sorg- und furchtlos, durchatmen und hat genug Zeit, um wieder so gesonnen, wie ein Till Ritter es kann, zu reagieren und diesmal endet ihr Gespräch nicht in lautem Geschrei.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Diesmal ist Felix noch wach als Till geht und er lächelt zu ihm hinauf als er zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst wird. Im Türrahmen dreht sich Till noch um, blickt zum anderen im Bett, der auch zu ihm blickt. Mit einem Winken ist er raus aus der Tür und hat noch das Strahlen vor Augen, was Felix ihm im Gegenzug geschenkt hat.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Federnden Schrittes durchquert Till die Flure, holt dabei das Handy aus der Jackentasche, um beschwingt Sebastians Nummer zu wählen. Immerhin sind sie im selben Wagen gekommen und ob Sebastian schon gefahren ist oder nicht, das kann er ja nicht wissen.</p><p> </p><p>Gerade will er den Anruf starten, bevor ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schießt. Wie angewurzelt steht er jetzt im Gang, starrt kurz vor sich in die Luft. Dann wirbelt er auf den Fußballen um hundertachtzig Grad herum, zurück in Richtung Felix Zimmers eilend, um auch ihn an seinem plötzlichen Gedankengang teilhaben zu lassen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Die Überraschung im Gesicht Felix als Till die Tür aufreißt, ihn davon ablenkt den frischen Blumenstrauß, den sie aufgrund der Größe auf dem Tisch abgestellt haben, weiter zu betrachten, wäre amüsant, wenn er nicht so mit seiner neusten Erkenntnis vom Flur beschäftigt wäre.</p><p> </p><p>Bevor Felix ihn fragt, warum er wieder hier ist, fällt Till zusammen mit der Zimmertür ins Haus und bringt, vom Hetzen durch den Gang etwas außer Atem, hervor: „Wir müssen das hier Sebastians sagen!“</p><p> </p><p>Felix braucht einen Moment, ehe er seine Worte zuordnen kann, wird kurz blass, während ihm der Mund ein wenig überfordert aufklappt. Till kehrt zurück zur Bettkante und schon sind sie damit beschäftigt sich zu überlegen wie sie das dann über die Bühne bringen sollen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Angespannt sitzt er neben Sebastian im Auto, der diesmal fährt und in Gedanken hängt er immer noch dem letzten Gespräch im Krankenhaus nach, obwohl er sich jetzt schon damit befasst wie das morgen ablaufen soll. Wenn er und Felix es Basti dann sagen. Till, der nachdenklich aus dem Fenster starrt, bemerkt wieder einmal nicht das wissende, zugetane Kopfschütteln.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Till hat sich herausgeredet, dass er noch dem Einwohnermeldeamt einen kurzen Besuch abstatten will, denn anscheinend hat er jetzt ja doch wieder einen Wohnsitz in Berlin, bis sich Felix wieder richtig erholt hat, wird er ja wohl bleiben. Eigentlich ja noch länger, wenn Till die Zeichen richtig verstanden hat, aber das weiß Sebastian ja noch nicht.</p><p> </p><p>Der glaubt ihm das ganze ohne Widerworte oder Nachfragen, wundert sich nicht, weshalb er früher los will und sich ein Taxi nimmt, anstatt einfach nach dem Krankenhausbesuch von Sebastian zum Rathaus gefahren zu werden.</p><p> </p><p>Stattdessen ist Till auf den Weg zum Hospital, um wenigstens vorher noch für einige, wenige Minuten mit Felix zu reden. Bevor Sebastian kommt und er wohl das unangenehmste Gespräch in seinem gesamten Leben führen muss. Sogar noch schlimmer als die Entschuldigung bei Wiegand nach seinem verlorenen Lottogewinn.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>„Ach, du bist schon da“, flötet Sebastian als er die Tür öffnet und Till schon an Felix Bette sieht. Der Stuhl gehört wieder einmal ihm, obwohl er diesmal deutlich näher an der Matratze steht. Von der Tür aus sieht man es nicht, aber so wie Felix im Bett sitzt, Till im Stuhl, da sind es nur wenige Zentimeter, die ihre Hände auf dem Bett voneinander trennen.</p><p> </p><p>„Ja, du, wir müssten mal kurz mit dir reden“, antwortet Felix, dem das alles jetzt schon unangenehm ist und Till versteht ihn nur allzu gut, auch er würde sich lieber davor drücken. Aber verbergen können sie es auch nicht und überhaupt – es ist ja nichts Schlimmes, nichts Peinliches. Vielleicht unerwartet, ja, aber nichts Negatives, nichts Falsches.</p><p> </p><p>Währenddessen zieht Sebastian fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, kommt weiter in das Zimmer hinein und lässt sich auf seinen mittlerweile angestammten Platz auf dem Bett fallen.</p><p> </p><p>„Also, Till und ich, wir haben geredet; jetzt, wo er ja wieder hier ist und überhaupt -“, beginnt Felix und Till merkt schon wie dem anderen die Worte ausgehen, er gleich anfängt nur noch zu reden, um die Stille zu überbrücken und in der Hoffnung, dass er eine spontane Idee hat, wie er es formulieren soll. Auch er durchsucht sein Hirn nach irgendwelchen Phrasen, um das Thema anzusprechen, doch ihm kommt ebenfalls keine Erleuchtung in den Sinn, nur schweigend sitzt er neben Felix, der sich redlich abmüht.</p><p> </p><p>„Ach, ist das jetzt dieses „Dein Papa hat jemanden gefunden, den er ganz doll liebhat“-Gespräch?“, unterbricht Sebastian und Felix stockt in seinem Wortschwall, blickt zu Sebastian, zu Till, der nicht minder überrumpelt zu ihm blickt, dann drehen sie sich gemeinsam zu Basti, der wieder fragend die Augenbrauen ob ihrer Verwirrung hochgezogen hat. „Das hat jetzt aber ganz schön lang gedauert. Ihr hättet mir das auch sagen können, bevor Till damals abgereist ist, ne? Oder ist das jetzt das „Papa heiratet bald wieder“-Gespräch?“</p><p> </p><p>„Wir – dir – wat?!“ Glücklicherweise ist Felix momentan weitaus verwirrter von der gesamten Situation als er es ist, denn so rügt er Till nicht wegen den abgehackten Ausrufen.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian hingegen ist deutlich irritiert, zieht die Augenbrauen noch höher, mustert sie fragend und dann legt sich ein wissender Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Züge. „Nee, nicht euer Ernst, oder?“ Er grinst breit, blickt hin und her, scheint sich köstlich zu amüsieren, bevor er ungläubig lacht. Schnell fängt er sich wieder, setzt fort: „Ihr habt wirklich nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr ineinander verschossen seid? Seit Jahren?“</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian lacht sich immer noch scheckig als er das Zimmer verlässt, natürlich nicht ohne ein verschwörerisches, spöttelndes Zwinkern in ihre Richtung, da er sie allein lässt, um Lutz unten in der Eingangshalle abzuholen, der extra aus einem der Vororte, in dem er seine Rente verlebt, in die Hauptstadt selbst gekommen ist, um Felix zu besuchen. „Ey, wenn ich dem erzähl, dass ihr das nicht wusstet“, murmelt Basti noch beim Verlassen des Raumes, lacht wieder los und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu.</p><p> </p><p>Till, der weiterhin völlig aus der Bahn geworfen Sebastian hinterher blickt, wird erst von Felix, der die Hand auf der Matratze in seine nimmt, wieder ins Hier und Jetzt gebracht. „Lief doch besser als erwartet“, merkt er an, lächelt ihm zu und Till erwidert die Geste natürlich.</p><p> </p><p>Eine kurze, auffordernde Kopfbewegung später, ein nachdenkliches Mustern und das Umräumen einiger Kabel später hat sich Till neben Felix ins Bett gesetzt, lehnt ebenso gegen das Kopfende und hat einen seiner Arme hinter dem anderen drapiert, der sich an seine Seite lehnt. Seine andere Hand beschäftigt Till damit die nicht geschiente Hand des anderen in seiner zu halten und er schließt kurz die Augen, legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Endlich löst sich auch die letzte Anspannung, fließt die letzte Nervosität aus ihm heraus und entspannt lehnt er im Bett, Felix gleich neben ihm.</p><p> </p><p>Es fühlt sich an als hätte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langem auf seinem Stammplatz auf einem eingesessenen Sessel fallen lassen.</p><p> </p><p>„Till“, meldet sich Felix zu Wort und er drückt die Hand in seiner sanft, um dem anderen zu zeigen, dass er zuhört. „Willkommen Zuhause.“ Er öffnet die Augen, nimmt den Kopf wieder vor und setzt sich so auf, dass er hinunter zu Felix schauen kann, der mit einem schiefen, sanften Lächeln zu ihm hinaufblickt.</p><p> </p><p>Weil er ohnehin nie ein Mann von großen Worten gewesen ist, hält sich Till damit nicht auf, sondern mustert Felix weiche Gesichtszüge, grinst kurz zurück, um sich dann vorzubeugen und seine Lippen gegen die des anderen zu drücken.</p><p> </p><p>Der kommt ihm zur Hälfte entgegen, küsst zurück und obwohl sie beide mal wieder eine Rasur vertragen könnten, er sich kaum bewegt, um Felix nicht unnötig hin und her zu schleudern, sich Felix bestimmt eine anständige, ausgedehnte Dusche vor ihrem ersten Kuss gewünscht hätte, merkt Till wie er wirklich endlich, jetzt ganz endgültig, Zuhause angekommen ist.</p><p> </p><p>Immerhin: Patria est, ubicumque est bene; Die Heimat ist dort, wo man sich wohlfühlt. Und so wohl wie dabei Felix zu küssen, hat sich Till schon seit seiner Abreise damals nicht mehr gefühlt.</p><p> </p><p>~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Und damit sind wir tatsächlich am Ende angelangt! Zum Schluss bleibt mir nicht viel zu sagen, außer das Folgende:</p><p>Zuallererst möchte ich mich herzlichst bei allen Leser_Innen bedanken, seien es die solchen, die Favos verteilt haben oder sich einfach nur die Zeit genommen haben meine Gedankengänge zu ertragen. Vor allem in solch kleinen Fandoms wie in diesem hier freut einen jeder Klick umso mehr. </p><p>Ich hoffe außerdem, dass sich der ein oder andere vielleicht durch diese Oneshotsammlung an schöne Stunden erinnert hat, die der Berliner Tatort bescherte oder sich dazu inspiriert fühlte, sich ebenjenen mal näher anzusehen.</p><p>Zuletzt noch ein klein wenig „Werbung“ in eigener Sache – beziehungsweise die Ankündigung, dass diese Sammlung an Ereignissen vielleicht beendet sein mag, sich die nächste (diesmal sogar tatsächlich zusammenhängende) Geschichte mit unseren beiden Berlinern aber bereits anbahnt! Ende April beziehungsweise Anfang Mai könnt ihr, sofern ihr wünscht, mich also auf die nächste Reise mit Felix und Till begleiten.</p><p>Und bis dahin: Frohe Ostern, sofern ihr das Fest feiert, oder einfach ein paar ruhige Tage in diesen Zeiten. </p><p>Tüdelü und hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal,<br/>LuniLup</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Und damit sind wir auch für diese Woche am Ende angekommen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Da der nächste Part tatsächlich auch bereits der letzte dieser Reihe ist und dieses Kapitel ja doch eher auf einem Cliffhänger endet, habe ich mich entschieden, den letzten Teil am 29.03. hochzuladen – ich hoffe, dass ich euch dann zum großen Finale begrüßen und die Geschichte zu einem würdigen Ende bringen kann!</p><p>Jedenfalls: Ein herzliches Tüdelü und bis in zwei Wochen, </p><p>LuniLup</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>